happiness_pretty_cure_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Miraculous Meeting
Miraculous Meeting (奇跡の集会 Kiseki no Shūkai) is an unoffical crossover series between Pretty Cure and Miraculous Ladybug. The series mostly focuses around the Pretty Cures Kasugano Urara, Akimoto Komachi and Aoki Reika, as well as Miraculous Holders Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste. It is a Wattpad written series and can be found here. Creation Originally, this was supposed to be a crossover between Yes! Smile Pretty Cure and Miraculous Ladybug, but Saitou Haruma changed that when she gave up on the former series. Even so, she had been planning the plot of this fan fiction for months and was not ready to give up on it, so instead she created a crossover between canon Pretty Cure and Miraculous Ladybug. This resulted in the creation of Miraculous Meeting. Plot *Miraculous Meeting episodes Japan was destroyed by an unknown cause to everyone but Pretty Cure, the legendary heroes of justice. Only two of those heroes were seen after the event, Cure Dream and Milky Rose, the leader of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! and the strongest team member. The other four girls of the team were scattered across the world and some of them may have landed where others are waiting. When Marinette is having a normal day, when two new transfer students appear. Both of them are from Japan and survived the destruction, therefore they get very popular. Those two girls are Akimoto Komachi and Kasugano Urara or in english speaking, Komachi Akimoto and Urara Kasugano. The two girls happened to know each other and were the bestest of friends, as well as both of them being famous. As soon as they get to the school, people start asking them questions about the destruction of Japan. Later, a monster appears in the city of Paris. Marinette immediately assumes it's an akumatized victim, therefore transforms. Ladybug assumed the akuma was in the disc that was spread over the monster and therefore tries to break it, but is stopped by two girls who call themselves Cure Mint and Cure Lemonade, who were recognised as members of the team, Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Then by their side appeared Cure Beauty, who fought to protect Paris while still searching for her lost team, Smile Pretty Cure. Characters Main Pretty Cures * : Urara is a well-known Idol, with a sweet and kind heart. She often doesn’t know what to do and usually relies on Komachi or Reika for help. She is a popular japanese Idol, but is very childish even so. Her alter ego is the Cure of Effervescence, Cure Lemonade (キュアレモネード Kyua Remonēdo). * : Komachi is a seventeen year old author, she is quiet and quite shy, but can easily talk to people in her Cure form. She is mature and sweet, making her easy to get along with. Her personality slightly clashes with Urara’s bubbliness and Reika’s respectfulness. Her alter ego is the Cure of Tranquility, Cure Mint (キュアミント Kyua Minto) * : Reika is an intelligent girl with noble demeanour and a respectful heart. Although not knowing what she wants to do with her life, she is very determined on finding out and does not appear to be worried about her future. Her alter ego is Cure Beauty (キュアビューティ Kyua Byūti) and she holds the power of ice and snow. Main Miraculous Holders * : Marinette is a very sweet girl with an admirable attitude towards helping others. She is slightly clumsy, but can easily manage. Because of her huge crush on Adrien, it is hard for her to communicate. Her alter ego is Ladybug (ラディブグ Radibagu) and her weapon is a yo-yo. * : Adrien is a nice boy who is very determined on helping people in need. His father is a famous fashion designer, earning him a place at the top as a model. His alter ego is slightly less serious then he is. His alter ego is Chat Noir (チャットノワール Chatto Nowāru) and his weapon is a staff. Main Mascots * : Candy is very young and slightly naive as a fairy, but when in her magical form she is more mature and reliable, even though her age does not change. Her alter ego is Royale Candy (ロイヤルキャンディ Roiyaru Kyuandī), who is the Queen of Märchenland. * : Tikki is Marinette’s kwami. She is gentle and kind, usually being the one to cheer and help Marinette up when she’s down. She cares a lot about her and sincerely wants her to be happy. Without Tikki, Marinette cannot transform. * : Plagg is Adrien’s kwami. He is very far from being serious and he has a love for camembert. Even so, he cares about Adrien and comes through when it really counts. Without Plagg, it is not possible for Adrien to transform. Dark Rise Kingdom * : He is the king of Dark Rise Kingdom, as well as the father of the royal family. He wants to sink the world into darkness. * : She is Desturian’s wife and his trusted queen, as well as the mother of the royal family. She fully supports her husband in sinking the world into despair. * : Snila is one of the princesses in Dark Rise Kingdom, as well as the oldest out of the siblings. She has been shown to have a hot temper and very little care for things other then herself. Although, she does support her father and his intentions. * : Vermi is one of the princesses in Dark Rise Kingdom, as well as the second oldest out of the siblings. She seems to have a troll-like attitude and she is very cocky. She often plays with the heroes and doesn’t seem to care about anything except herself. * : Coare is the prince in Dark Rise Kingdom, as well as the youngest out of the siblings. He is extremely careless, coming off as rude and stubborn in the process. He is often shown starting agruments with his sisters, them often leading to real fights. Other Pretty Cures * / * / / Items * : The transformation device that Cure Lemonade and Cure Mint use. * : The transformation device that Cure Beauty uses. * : The transformation items that Ladybug and Chat Noir use to transform. Locations * : Paris is the homeplace of Marinette and Adrien, as well as the setting of the series. * : It is the school that the main characters attend during the series. * : The main antagonists of the series. Trivia *It is the first series in Saitou Haruma’s Crossover Series. *It is the first season to happen outside of Japan. Category:Saitou Haruma Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Fan Series Category:Fanseries Category:Series Category:Pretty Cure Category:Crossover Series Category:Crossover